The CONTRACT
by HelloMars
Summary: A big bang theory story with steampunk qualities, where Sheldon is a normal theoretical physicist by day, but as night falls becomes a modern city hero and mad scientist. A city of gray and black, full of shit & pigs Sheldon holds no hope for humanity and has given up trying to retain what's left of his own. But one artist reveals the hidden beauty in everything. Please R&R!


**THE CONTRACT**

**Chapter One: Bright Colors in a Colorless Mass**

**A/N: This is a Big Bang Theory story which portrays an alternate, steampunk, based universe. Some personalities with be slighted just a bit in order to develop the realism of the universe, but all & all the will still remain true to themselves I promise! I wanted to give my story an old black & white movie feel to it (if you can understand that :3). Picture 'Sin City' imagery with Sheldon being a slightly dark hero. One more thing: to fulfill the black & white feel I want whenever the font is in '**_**Italic' **_**Sheldon will be talking offset (like the old movies). Enjoy!**

The heavy rain pounded against his shirtless back. Flesh torn, body worn and blood giving his paleness a crimson tone, he looked up to the storming Heavens with a haunting expression. The clouds were a dull grey which blended well with the dull colored city of Pasadena. Even when the lightning struck, the color was faded barely having any tone at all. No, the only colors that stood out from the gray were the color of Sheldon's bright crimson blood and the green of the bridge he stood at the edge of. He held the railing, nothing stood between him and the fifty foot drop into the roaring river.

_She was like a hallucinogen drug; she made you see things, beautiful and colorful things that was at the core of all humanity even though those things were lost long ago. She made you see what she could see; she saw the colorful hope of humanity. She could make you feel what she felt with just a gaze. She was the type of dame that could make you forsake everything, follow her to the edge of Hell and jump into the fiery pits with a moment of hesitation. Oh, but she made it worth wild. She could make God himself take human form, fall and question His very existence…if I believed in such things._

_ Once, I lost all hope in humanity. That time begun when corruption was high, morals were low and the one person I thought would remain virtuous had betrayed my very integrity. As if I was a fool! Yes, that is when I snapped or what the 150 IQ Psychiatrists called a psychic breakdown causing extreme bi-polar disorder on the borderline of spilt-personalities of a sadist nature. Idiots! No, my diagnosis of that moment was the birthing of a hero forged by the science and intellect to cleanse the corrupt streets of my city, and inspire others to follow my footsteps. After all, my IQ is 187 to their 150, who would inspire you?_

_ But this story is not about me or the birth of a hero; this is a story about Her. This is her story where I was just another victim cast under her intoxicating spell. She was the type of woman that could bring out your demons then tame them with a soothing caress. Oh yes, she was the dame that no one could resist; whether they wanted her dead, her rule, her body or her soul, she was wanted. I was, am, no different. No, no perhaps at the core of it all I just her colors to keep me from the dark pits of madness._

_ I can still remember those luring bright sky eyes and the way her rosy lips moved as her soft, warm voice stated an absolute truth, "I've been involved in some real bad shit, but I was born in a world of worse."_

/\/\/\/\

Leonard fixed his crimson vest hood before placing on a sleek black blazer, then his grabbed his black round-top hat and placed it upon his curly brunette locks. He then grabbed his leather belt with a coin holsters, knife holster and gun holster strapped on, of course all empty. Checking himself in the living room full length mirror, caressing the edge of his hat Leonard gave a little clever smirk before grabbing a dull colored box. Putting in the right ten digit code the box opened and he pulled out a new small wood based gun with sterling silver trim.

Sheldon ceased his tinkering with a pair of emerald goggles and looked over at his roommate. He was dressed in a cotton white shirt, matching vest and pants of a blend browns and tans colors, and a dark brown bowtie to geek up his attire.

"Leonard," Sheldon gave a questionable look toward his roommate, "not that I'm particularly curious, but why do you have a gun?"

"Nice, is it not?" Leonard smiled as he aimed at the mirror.

"That does not answer my pervious question," Sheldon said turning fully to the shorter man, "and tell me the W encrusted in the silver does not stand for Wolowitz."

"It's new and personally designed for me from Howard," Leonard stated. He lifted up his pant leg to reveal a blacken flesh leg with a metal brace that center bar went through his kneecap. "And to answer your first question: so that something like this will never happen again."

_We both remember the dim day that had happened to Leonard. It was the beginning of the rise of filth in the city, the day when Leonard Hofstadter decided to be a hero. That day his dame, Penny, was being ripped of her clothes and virtue in a dark alley near our shared home. Worried Leonard went out looking for and it was not long when he came across this inhumane sight. And when he went to help her the cur whipped out a saw-off, double barrel gun he blew out Leonard's whole kneecap. It left my mate with a lump of dead flesh, but at least he gained his dame affection. I suppose in his mind she was worth the trouble._

Sheldon turned and continued to tinker with his goggles, "Do not be surprise if that contraption backfires on you."

Leonard placed the gun in the holster, took hold of his cane, limped over to his mate and stared down watching how carefully Sheldon worked. His hands were steady, his mind focused, but on a normal pair of goggles?

"What are you doing?" asked Leonard.

"If you must know I'm expending the magnifier of them to reach a fifty foot in length." Sheldon murmured.

"Why the hell do you need a fifty foot magnifier for goggles," Leonard questioned, "I thought Bernadette was the microbiologist. What do you need to see that closely?"

"Because I'm Dr. Zazz," Sheldon looked up with glasses that enlarged his eyes and smiled, "Bazinga."

_Dr. Zazz was my rebirth name. He was the hero forged by science and intellect to eliminate thugs and swine with no mercy, and no emotion. _

"Don't joke about that," Leonard said looking around, "people gathered he can hear every word we say, some even say he can hear our thoughts as well."

"And you are afraid of this because? He's our city hero, protecting the weak and lesser intelligence of our fair city." Sheldon inquired.

"I'm not afraid," stated Leonard caressing the wooden handle of his gun, "he is no hero, no superman. He is just a man like you and I…well me anyways. In fact I think I would be considered more of a hero than him."

Sheldon swung around in his chair to look at his roommate to say, "Just because you have a bum leg from saving one dame does not qualify you as a hero. Dr. Zazz has saved many with less damage to himself."

"Where was he when I needed him?" Leonard hissed under his breath as he slammed his cane upon the wooden floor.

Before Sheldon could answer a lady's scream was heard across the way causing them both to hurry out their apartment. Sheldon knocked three times and called for Penny then repeated it two more times. Without an answer or even a sound of whisper of sound Leonard took a running start to tackle the door, but as he came close the door opened and he ran right pass Penny and onto her sheet cover couch.

Penny came out from behind the door in a dull black and red corset with a matching fluffed skirt with fishnet socking with knee laced up boots. She had a feathers weaved through her faded golden hair which was up in a bun.

"Sheldon," Penny expressed in an anxiety voice, "Leonard what's the pleasure to have ya'll on my side of the hall?"

"We heard you scream." Leonard called out trying to get up with his bum leg.

"Well, technically we heard a female scream," Sheldon began peering in for the real owner of the scream, "although that scream had a softer pitch than your usual loud, squeaky pitched scream."

"Sheldon, how do you even know my scream?" she asked crossing her arms.

Sheldon stepped through the opening as he spoke, "Do you realize Leonard's and my apartment walls are quite thin and your moans are not particularly quiet."

Penny quickly looked away as she closed the door while Leonard finally managed to pick himself up from the couch. Leonard limped over to his dame and gave her a peck on her cheek while Sheldon studied the room. He realized there were sheets and bed pillows on the couch as if someone was sleeping there, there were also two glasses, two plates and two forks near the sink and all the booze Penny usually kept on the high kitchen shelves were limited to a single bottle of whiskey that was half full.

Sheldon slowly turned to face the two lovers to ask, "So a question begs to be voiced: why have you and Leonard been having coitus at our apartment instead of your own? And with that said who exactly is living here with you for the past few months?"

Leonard released his girl with an accusing glare, "Do you have another john living here? Huh, Penny?"

"Leonard, it isn't like that," she stressed, laying the back of her hand against her perfectly powdered forehead, "I can't even explain it baby, you just have to believe I won't ever cheat on you."

"Two glasses, two plates and missing bottles of booze suggest otherwise," Sheldon stated as he took a stroll around her apartment.

Leonard went to Sheldon's side as they both glared over at the stressed dame. Leonard said, "Well, why don't you answer the question?"

"Leonard, baby…" Penny sighed almost tearfully.

"Looks like hid and seek is over Penny," whispered a soft, haunting voice as a short, curve-bound woman walked out from the bathroom. Dressed in black low-cut balloon silk pants, a bright violet laced bra that had a lace cape that draped down her back that seemed to cover some art, and around her slender neck was pearls of white marble with three metal religious charms: a cross, ankh, and the hand of Ahimsa.

_She was the color of the room. Against the dull colored background, she brought new slightly colors. With every step she took her aura brighten the dull colors. The dull pink upon the walls brighten into luring blush, the wooden floor shined into an oak like charm as she took her steps._

_ But she was color herself. Bold scripture spiraling down her left arm, the eye of truth upon the back of that hand and a beautiful soft, but bright lotus flower upon the other hand with a sleeve of colorful art up her right arm. But nothing compared to her eyes and luscious lips. A haunting blue stare with shimmers of moonlight sliver, and a soft toned smile that you could only imagine an angel would have._

Streams of crimson blood ran down her left arm where the droplets dripped off her bent elbow upon the floor. The maiden calmly walked to the kitchen then grabbed a towel to wipe the blood from her slit palm.

"Sorry, honey-cakes, but I sliced myself up pretty good," she snickered with a smirk, "do not worry there gent, I am no john so Penny's slate is clean, I swear."

Sheldon stood in awe; stunned by simply her raw beauty. He fell onto the couch as Penny passed by him to get to the kitchen. The new dame reached up on her tippy toes to grab the whiskey, but Penny quickly snatched it back and placed it even higher.

"I was just going to use it to clean the wound," exclaimed the dame.

Penny widen her eyes for a brief moment then stressed, "WATER, will do just fine." She then proceeded to take the girl's hand and put in under the rushing cold water. Then Penny wrapped the hand up with the same bloody towel before they both went to the sitting room.

Penny sat down upon Leonard's lap when he sat in the chair while the new dame sat down on the other side of the same couch Sheldon sat, frozen.

_ From the moment I saw her, the moment I heard her voice, that bittersweet dame had me under her spell._

"Is there something interesting you are looking at, sweets?" the dame gave a wink to the blank expression of Sheldon.

This had never happened before, Sheldon could not wet his tongue enough to speak or form the words he wanted to say. Soon an intoxicating aroma engulfed the room with warm scent of honeysuckle and sweet milk.

"What's the smell?" Leonard asked.

The dame looked over at him and answered, "That would be my perfume, hun. Apologies, I accidently broke the bottle before you came in."

"W-what is your name, dame?" Sheldon uttered with wonder.

She turned to look straight into his intrigued gaze, "My name is Iris," she moved in close and extended her hand to him, "and yours, sweetie?"

Sheldon could smell a faint scent of honeysuckle upon her breath when she leaned in. Taking her soft hand, he kissed the lotus flowered hand tenderly as he inhaled her sweet aroma deeply. It was not long until he began to stiffen up under his long johns causing him to pull away, and crossed his legs embarrassed and befuddled.

"Sheldon, are you all right?" asked Penny.

"Ah, so you are the famous Sheldon," Iris smirked cleverly, "I have heard some fascinating stories about you…" Her gaze soothed his embarrassment, but only enlarged his problem.

"Not all of them I'm sure," Sheldon smiled calmly.

"You should tell me the rest sometime." Iris winked.

When Sheldon was about to reply his pager vibrated within his pocket. Quickly he grabbed his pocket, leapt to his feet and rushed out the room hastily. Everyone stared at the blur that was gone before he was too settled.

With a few minutes of silence, Iris looked back at Penny and Leonard who seemed to settle their faults.

"So…Iris, let me introduce my john, Leonard, he's a scientist!" Penny cheered happily.


End file.
